


Sangue ed ebano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chirurgo pirata [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble song-fic in cui il protagonista è Law sulla canzone: Demons degli WE ARE FURY feat. Micah Martin. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3QvcBKsaoo. https://www.musixmatch.com/it/testo/WE-ARE-FURY-feat-Micah-Martin/Demons/traduzione/italiano.





	1. Cap.1

Cap.1

 

_Io sono elettrico_

 

Rufy allungò la mano, avvolta in fasciature sporche di sangue verso quella abbronzata di Law, coperta da tatuaggi.

< In questa oscurità dove precipito, più profonda dell’oceano in cui questo sottomarino si dibatte, sento un’energia potente provenire da lui. Mi viene ancora voglia di provare qualcosa, di assaggiare le sue labbra.

Solo se lo fisso abbastanza a lungo riesco a dimenticare la mia voglia di morire > pensò.

Il cappello di pelliccia candido leopardato del chirurgo era abbandonato su un sedile.

Law era intento a controllare i macchinari a cui era attaccato Rufy.

< Si può dire sia elettrico > pensò quest’ultimo.

 

[102].


	2. Sangue ed ebano

Cap.2

 

_Prodotti chimici che respiro, (sì) e ho detto._

 

Robin avanzò, una mano sul fianco e l’altra che lasciava ondeggiare di fianco al corpo, stretto dal costume blu intenso. Goccioline d’acqua scivolavano sul suo fisico sinuoso, i lunghi capelli neri erano tenuti fermi dalla cuffietta candida che indossava.

“L’odore di prodotti chimici di questo posto mi sta dando la nausea” sussurrò.

Law si voltò verso di lei, grattandosi vicino ai vistosi baffoni, guardando il proprio riflesso nelle lenti degli occhialini scuri da mare di Robin.

“Sono abituato a ben altri odori chimici, il cloro è leggero per me” rispose.

< Mi mette molto a più disagio il tuo profumo > pensò.

 

[102].

 

Cap.3

 

_Ho sanguinato il cherosene._

 

Law si pulì il viso sporco di petrolio con la mano, osservando il proprio sottomarino giallo dall’impalcatura su cui era seduto. Si sfilò il cappello di lana bianco a chiazze nere e lo adagiò accanto a sé, la sua pelle scura era imperlata di sudore, che scivolava anche sui suoi tatuaggi. Dimenò i piedi e si guardò intorno, si mise una maschera protettiva e recuperò la fiamma ossidrica, l’accese vedendo la fiamma blu.

< Nella vita che mi sono prefissato non c’è un momento di pace, non c’è redenzione. Puoi solo finire per sanguinare, a te la scelta se cherosene o veleno, se solo sangue o la tua anima >.

 

[110].


	3. Cap.4 e 5

Cap.4

 

_Quando le scintille iniziano a volare._

 

Law sentì l’odore dei prodotti chimici pungergli le narici, si fece largo tra le spesse catene e raggiunse il tavolaccio sporco di sangue.

Fece roteare il suo bisturi e lo fece andare a sbattere contro la lama di una sega, conficcata in un femore tagliato per metà.

Scintille volarono tutt’intorno, mentre dentro un contenitore ribolliva dell’argento fuso.

Da una fornace accesa proveniva un forte calore, le fiamme aranciate gl’illuminavano il viso abbronzato e le cicatrici.

Del vento gelido filtrava dalla finestra spaccata, sul vetro c’erano delle incrinature che si allargavano a ragnatela dalla fessura.

Law guardò i cuori adagiati in fila sul tavolo.

 

[103].

 

Zoro/Law.

 

Cap.5

 

_Oh, le fiamme si moltiplicano._

 

Zoro sorseggiò il saké dal piattino e alzò il capo, osservando i fuochi d’artificio che esplodevano nel cielo estivo, le luci si riflettevano nell’iride dell’unico occhio aperto.

“Tu non ti diverti?” gli domandò Law, conficcando la bottiglia nella sabbia della spiaggia.

Zoro scrollò le spalle.

“Dipende cosa intendi per divertirsi”. Sentì che l’altro puzzava di alcool e aveva le gote arrossate, un sorriso sul volto. Era illuminato dalla luce delle fiamme del falò.

“Intendo questo, spadaccino musone” gli disse Law. Gli diede un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, Zoro arrossì, raggiungendolo con un pugno.

Law scoppiò a ridere, sentendo l’altro digrignare i denti.

 

[103].

 


	4. Da Cap.6 a Cap.15

Cap.6

 

_Bene, brucerò vivo._

 

Rufy si premette il cappello di paglia sulla testa e intrecciò le gambe sottili, dimenando i piedi coperti dai pesanti sandali di legno. Guardava la luce del sole che si rifletteva brillante sulle onde del mare, i suoi occhi si posavano sulla spuma candida che spruzzava sulla battigia.

< Law è così. Potente come i cavalloni nella tempesta. Si abbatte su di te e prima che tu possa afferrarlo si ritrae e non saprai mai quando ti colpirà nuovamente. Può sembrare limpido e fragile alle volte, feroce e mortale altre.

È acqua, ma è anche fuoco. Brucia vivo di passione > rifletté.

 

[102].

 

Cap.7

 

_Ho detto che brucerò vivo, mio Mr. Ranger._

 

“Tu mi fai bruciare vivo. Giochi con la passione proprio come piace a me” disse Law. Era steso sopra Sabo e gli accarezzava la cicatrice sul viso.

Sul comodino era appoggiato un cappello nero a cilindro.

“Tu hai qualcosa di selvaggio, caro dottore. Mi ricordi un lupo e devo dire che mi affascini” sussurrò.

“Allora ci affasciniamo a vicenda” mormorò roco Law. Gli mordicchiò il collo e giocherellò con i suoi capelli chiari. Il corpo di Sabo era bollente contro il suo tiepido e abbronzato.

I loro respiri pesanti risuonavano nella stanza.

< Abbiamo qualcosa in comune, entrambi viviamo per il momento, giocando con la morte > pensò Sabo.

 

[109].

 

What if.

 

Cap.8

 

_Mr. Jekyll and Hyde._

 

Law osservò Corazon, intento a dormire. Il bambino sorrise, guardando l’espressione eccessiva dell’altro e le labbra gonfie, e dipinte, anche mentre riposava. Sbucciò un mandarino e se ne mise in bocca un paio di spicchi, succhiando rumorosamente. Il viso dipinto sotto i capelli biondi dalle ampie ciocche.

Fuori dalla caverna umida scendevano dei fiocchi di neve ampi un pugno.

< Lui è così particolare. In sé sembra chiudere diversi lati apparentemente inconciliabili, ma forse è anche questo che mi piace > pensò.

Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, sotto il cappello di pelliccia bianco maculato.

< Sì, è proprio matto! >.

 

[103].

 

Law/Nami.

 

Cap.9

 

_My only savior._

 

Nami lasciò cadere il reggiseno, rimanendo con un semplice pareo indosso.

“Vuoi visitarmi dottore?” domandò, portandosi l’indice alle labbra.

L’ambiente era rischiarato dalla luce aranciata della lampada, che si rifletteva sulla pelle liscia di lei, illuminandole i capelli color mandarino.

Law le accarezzò i fianchi sottili e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Con piacere, mio tesoro. Ho tutto l’interesse che tu stia bene” soffiò.

< Sei l’unica cosa che posso considerare veramente positiva nella mia vita, la mia salvatrice > pensò.

Nami si passò la mano tra i capelli, si sollevò le ciocche morbide, facendo mulinare la capigliatura intorno al suo viso sottile. Socchiuse gli occhi, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

 

[109].

 

Law/Rufy.

 

Cap.10

 

_È quando guardo nei tuoi occhi, non dicono bugie._

 

< Tu sei il mio sbaglio, la mia cicatrice, il mio errore > pensò Law. Guardò Rufy ridacchiare e saltellare tra i pinguini con gli occhiali da sole, accarezzandogli la testa. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso candido gli prendeva gran parte del viso.

< Un essere puro e un peccatore insieme, un pirata, un salvatore. Mi confondi, mi travolti e non so cosa devo fare.

Non riesco ad allontanarti. Incapace di reagire alla tua gioiosa follia. Temo di macchiarti da un lato, mentre dall’altro ho paura di essere trascinato e cambiato da te. Non voglio diventare qualcos’altro.

Guardando i tuoi occhi so che non mentono > rifletté Law.

 

[110].

 

Modern!AU.

 

Cap.11

_Posso sentire la conversazione._

 

Law osservò il suo riflesso nello specchio del bagno.

“Non ti sopporto più. Smettila di lamentarti sempre! Fai passare la voglia di tornare a casa!”. La voce di suo padre tuonava dall’altra stanza.

Law si passò la schiuma di barba sul volto, lasciando intoccato solo il pizzetto.

“Tu continui a tradirmi. Ormai lo sanno tutti. Cosa dovrei fare?!” gemette sua madre.

Seguì un urlo di rabbia e il suono di uno schiaffo.

< Il mondo si gira dall’altra parte quando il grande chirurgo mostra il suo vero io. Arriverà il giorno in cui dimostrerò che valgo dieci volte lui > pensò Law.

 

[102].

 

 

 

 

School!AU.

Law/Kidd.

 

Cap.12

 

_Iniziare a sorgere._

 

“Lo sento, sto iniziando a sorgere. Sto diventando la massima espressione di me stesso” disse Law. I suoi occhi brillavano e aveva un sorriso dipinto sulle labbra.

“Cazzo, ti sei fatto?” domandò Kidd.

Law gli strinse il braccio muscoloso e gli annusò il collo.

“Non ho bisogno di quella robaccia per trascendere a un piano superiore” soffiò, strofinandogli il naso abbronzato su una ciocca di capelli rossi.

“Secondo me sei così fatto che ti verranno gli occhi psichedelici. Smettila per un minuto di molestarmi” brontolò Kidd.

“Eustass-chan, io non ti molesto. Io ti rendo felice” disse Law con tono roco.  

 

[100].

 

Demon!AU.

Law/Robin.

 

Cap.13

 

_Io sono una leggenda vivente._

 

La strega si sfilò gli occhiali da lettura e impallidì, si alzò un forte vento e le fiamme delle candele viola si spensero.

Il demone comparve gocciolando una sostanza nera, si leccò le labbra e ghignò. Indossava una felpa scura, sulla pelle abbronzata segnata da tatuaggi, con un cappuccio con delle ampie e morbide orecchie.

“Mi hai evocato, streghetta?” domandò.

Robin chiuse il libro ed annuì.

“Ti ho evocato, ma non chiamarmi streghetta” disse gelida, arricciando il naso.

“Dovrei chiamarti forse Dark Alice? Sei pronta a seguire il Black Rabbit?” domandò. Sulla sua felpa, all’altezza del cappuccio, c’erano due ampi bottoni giallo intenso, simili a occhi.

 

[105].

 

Subtext non-con, drugs.

Law/Doflamingo/Rufy.

 

Cap.14

 

_Sono un uomo distrutto._

 

Law mugolò nell’incoscienza, i segni rossastri di una puntura sul collo.

Doflamingo lo guardò steso sul letto e gli avvolse il collo con una sciarpa di morbide piume rosa di fenicottero.  Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole vistosi e rise, mostrando i denti bianchi.

“Pronto a divertirti?” domandò. Poggiò il piede sul bordo del letto e rise, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi. “Se tutto andrà bene, prima che io abbia finito con te, anche Cappello di Paglia su unirà alla festa. Sarà un vero spasso” disse.

< Sei solo un uomo spezzato come tanti, però non posso evitare di pensare che mi eccita averti tra le mie mani > pensò.

 

[110].

 

Zoro/Rufy/Law.

 

Cap.15

 

_Chi sei tu?_

 

Zoro serrò i pugni, guardò Rufy sorridere e avvolgere le braccia intorno al collo di Law. Il dottore pirata guardava lo spadaccino di sottecchi, con un sorriso strafottente. Teneva le braccia incrociate al petto e il suo sguardo era di superiorità.

Zoro digrignò i denti, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al volto.

< Da quando ‘quello lì’ è arrivato, il Capitano ha occhi solo per lui. Chi cazzo si crede di essere? Non sarà mai veramente uno della ciurma, non sarà mai un vero nakama e non avrà il cuore del ‘mio’ Capitano > pensò.

I fiocchi di neve gli sferzavano il volto.

 

[104].


	5. Cap.16 e 17

Cap.16

 

_Quindi chi sei tu?_

 

Ace lasciò cadere a terra il cappello ed infilò i pollici nei passanti dei pantaloni.

“Così sei tu a frequentarti con il mio fratellino?” domandò.

Law inarcò un sopracciglio e si avvicinò alla figura seduta per terra, a gambe incrociate.

“Cosa?” domandò.

“Vedi di trattarmelo bene, è più fragile di quanto sembri” disse Ace.

Law tentò di poggiargli una mano sulla spalla, ma lo attraversò.

Il fantasma si alzò in piedi e scoppiò a ridere, il suo cappello divenne polvere, e con passo ondeggiante fece un paio di passi indietro.

“Ti terrò d’occhio” disse, scomparendo.

“Cosa diamine era?” esalò Law.

 

[100].

 

Cap.17

 

_Oggi._

 

Kidd guardò Law abbandonato contro la parete di legno della nave, le assi erano umidì sul pavimento lì dove si era rovesciato un po’ di liquore. Innumerevoli bottiglie vuote di varia forma e colore erano disseminate intorno al chirurgo addormentato.

Le gote di Law erano arrossate e il giovane uomo russava fragorosamente.

Kidd corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

< Oggi, per la prima volta, mi rendo conto che non riuscirei ad uccidere di nascosto questo odioso moccioso. Vedendo lì, completamente ubriaco, capisco che voglio soltanto vedermelo girare intorno più spesso > rifletté. Ghignò mostrando i denti candidi. < Però potrei approfittarne per ben altro >.

 

[107].

 


End file.
